Perdidos em Outro Mundo-Capítulo 3
by Bulma-chan1
Summary: Sakura, Shaoran Eriol e Tomoyo caem em outro mundo. Vejam o que acontece com eles!


E aí gente!! Estou aqui com mais um capítulo do meu fanfic. A partir daqui os capítulos passam a ser mais longos e a história vai desenrolando aos poucos. Espero que gostem e não se esqueçam de enviar e-mails ^__-  
  
Bulma-chan  
  
1 PERDIDOS EM OUTRO MUNDO  
  
CAPÍTULO 3: O mango da floresta Minami  
  
Tomoyo entrou numa casa onde estava escrito "Guia turístico", mas não era para pegar informações para viajar, ela queria ver se tinham um mapa daquele país ou mundo.  
  
"Boa tarde, você tem algum mapa turístico para eu usar?"  
  
"Claro mocinha, tenho um mapa de toda Kudamono." Ele deu-lhe o mapa e esta o observou bem:  
  
"Kudamono é tão lindo, não acha?" Ela disse.  
  
"É mesmo, acho que não existe planeta mais bonito do que este."  
  
Tomoyo escutou o que queria. Realmente eles foram transferidos de mundo, ou seja, de planeta. Mas ela queria ouvir mais, isso não era tudo que precisava e continuou a "puxar" conversa com aquele homem.  
  
"Também acho, mas infelizmente nada é perfeito."  
  
"É, se o rei mandasse matar as pessoas que contém magia, tudo ficaria melhor neste planeta."  
  
"Mas será que todos são ruins? Deve ter um ou outro que é mais calmo."  
  
"Eles não são ruins, o problema é que esse tipo de gente atrai monstros e desgraças para Kudamono. Se eles deixassem de existir, tudo ficaria melhor."  
  
"Ah tá, aqui mora algum mago ou alguém com poderes mágicos?"  
  
"Nesta vila não, mas se seguir ao sul e atravessar a floresta Minami, achará uma casa onde mora um mago."  
  
"Tudo bem, muito obrigada pelo mapa, aliás que horas são?"  
  
"Horas? O que é isso? Se você esqueceu que dia é hoje era só perguntar. Hum...vejamos, hoje é dia 236."  
  
"O que?!" Tomoyo se esqueceu de que não estava na Terra e que, até mesmo os dias eram diferentes. "Ahn, esquece, é que lembrei de que amanhã será aniversário do meu pai. Muito obrigada pelo mapa! Tchau!"  
  
Correu até onde seus amigos estavam esperando-a e lá desabafou tudo o que acabou de escutar.  
  
"E então Tomoyo, ficou sabendo que lugar é este?"  
  
"Não só isso como muitas outras coisas, mas antes olhem este mapa."  
  
Ela explicou tudo à seus amigos que estavam boquiabertos, nunca imaginaram encontrar tantas pessoas mágicas num mundo só, e o mais inacreditável, isso era normal para as outras pessoas, embora tivessem medo das desgraças que podiam vir.  
  
"Era o que eu imaginava, fomos transportados para um mundo totalmente diferente."  
  
"Mas por que será que estes monstros só atacam pessoas mágicas?" A dúvida de Shaoran podia ser uma resposta do que procuravam.  
  
"Deve ter alguém muito poderoso querendo matar as pessoas com poderes mágicos por alguma razão ou vingança." Tomoyo respondeu, mas ainda não tinha certeza disso.  
  
"Então por que nós viemos parar aqui? Se fosse pegar todas as pessoas com poderes mágicos, teria que vir para cá o Kero, Yue, Ruby Moon e o Spinel Sun. Além do mais, por que Tomoyo veio também? Ela não tem poderes mágicos!" Era a vez de Sakura deixar todos confusos.  
  
Um silêncio correu naquele instante, todos queriam aquelas respostas, mas não as tinham.  
  
"No momento ninguém sabe o que aconteceu, o que está acontecendo ou o que poderá acontecer. Acho que teremos que batalhar para voltarmos para casa. Vamos para a casa deste mago imediatamente." Eriol tentou acalmar todos, mas nem ele próprio estava calmo. Em seguida olhou para Sakura que ainda estava com o báculo em suas mãos.  
  
"Use a carta de flutuar Sakura, assim podemos chegar lá sem ficarmos cansados."  
  
"Mas e se você usar sua magia para chegarmos bem mais rápido do que minha carta?"  
  
"Me desculpe, mas acontece que eu preciso conhecer o local." Todos caíram no chão com aquela gota na cabeça -__-'  
  
"Hunf, nem parece que um dia ele foi Clow." Após dizer isso, Shaoran pegou sua espada para garantir a viajem.  
  
"Envolva-nos em seus poderes e nos leve até lá, Flutuação!!!"  
  
A carta envolveu os quatro jovens e começou a flutuar para o sul em direção da Floresta Minami. Eles estavam preocupados, seria a primeira vez que veriam alguém com poder mágico naquele mundo estranho. Será que ele irá recebe-los bem? Seria este a tal pessoa que os trouxe para este planeta?  
  
"Olhem, ali tem um casa!!"  
  
"Vamos descer." De repente a magia se desfez e todos começaram a cair.  
  
"Ventania, venha!!" Shaoran conseguiu colocar todos no chão sem nenhum perigo. "O que foi aquilo?!"  
  
Sakura estava espantada, esta era a mesma presença que sentiu no parque Pingüim. "Sinto a mesma energia que senti no parque de Tomoeda!" Ao dizer isto, Sakura percebeu que alguma coisa estava atrás dela.  
  
"Atrás de você Sakura!" Tomoyo gritou mas foi tarde demais. Um monstro surgiu e mordeu o pescoço de Sakura fazendo-a cair no chão inconsciente.  
  
"Sakuraaa!!!" Shaoran gritou, mas antes de socorre-la pegou sua espada e cortou o pescoço do monstro com toda sua raiva, este último virou pó após ter perdido a cabeça. Shaoran correu desesperadamente e pegou Sakura em seus braços.  
  
"Está tudo bem com ela?" Eriol e Tomoyo se aproximaram dos dois muito preocupados. "Eu vou usar minha magia para curá-la." Eriol transformou sua chave em tridente e apontou-o para Sakura, mas esta não acordava nem com a magia de Eriol. "O quê? Impossível!"  
  
"O que faremos agora?" Tomoyo já estava derrubando lágrimas sem que percebesse.  
  
"Vamos até a casa daquele mago, talvez ele saiba o que fazer!" Shaoran correu com Sakura em seus braços seguido de Eriol e Tomoyo.  
  
Abriram desesperadamente a porta da casa e viram um velho roncando em cima de uma cadeira. Tomoyo foi até onde o velho dormia e começou a sacudi-lo:  
  
"Acorde, rápido! Você deve ser o mago desta região, não é? Vamos, acorde!"  
  
O velho abriu seus olhos aos poucos e deu de cara com Tomoyo. "Céus, estou sonhando, depois de 200 anos finalmente uma linda donzela resolveu aparecer para morar comigo."  
  
Tomoyo lascou um tapa na cara do velho pelo atrevimento (nossa, a adolescência muda mesmo as pessoas) e este acordou rapidamente. "Hunf, além de velho caduco é tarado..."  
  
"Oh, boa noite meus jovens, em que posso ajudá-los?"  
  
"Você é mago não é? Por favor, cure minha amiga, ela foi atacada por um monstro e..."  
  
"Eu sei meu rapaz." O velho interrompeu Shaoran impedindo-o de falar.  
  
"Sabe?" Diz Eriol que parecia entender o que o velho quis dizer.  
  
"Isso mesmo, eu que mandei este monstro e também aquele raio que os fez caírem.".  
  
"O quê?" Shaoran estava furioso, mas Eriol colocou a mão em seu ombro e mandou-o acalmar.  
  
"Antes de tudo, traga a mocinha aqui."  
  
"O que vai fazer com a Sakura?" Mais uma vez Shaoran gritou.  
  
"Ora, não querem que eu a cure, então tragam-na aqui."  
  
Shaoran levou Sakura até o velho, mas não a deixou sozinha nem por um segundo. O mango estendeu sua mão na ferida do pescoço e esta cicatrizou. Aos poucos os olhos de Sakura foram se abrindo e quando viu o velho: "Aiiii! Que coisa feia é essa?"  
  
"Feio? Que mal-agradecida, eu a curo e ainda me chama de feio..."  
  
"Agora diga, por que você enviou aquele monstro?"  
  
Sakura ficou espantada quando ouviu Shaoran dizer estas palavras. Aquele era mesmo o mago que procuravam?  
  
"Eu enviei aquele monstro para testar suas forças, e garanto que não estão nada mal!" Ele sentou novamente na cadeira em que dormia e continuou. "Bem, antes e tudo meu nome é Tetsu, sou um mago sim e para dizer a verdade foi eu quem os trouxe para este mundo."  
  
"O quê?!" Todos falaram ao mesmo tempo.  
  
"Calma, posso explicar? O nosso planeta Kudamono está com grandes problemas, um ser extremamente forte está querendo acabar com todas as pessoas com poderes mágicos deste mundo. E com isso aparece muitos monstros querendo atacar-nos e acaba matando muitas pessoas inocentes. Por isso precisamos nos afastar das vilas."  
  
"E quem é esse ser que está querendo matar-vos?" Sakura perguntou enquanto passava a mão em seu pescoço.  
  
"Para dizer a verdade, eu não sei." Todos caíram no chão e quando levantaram, o velho continuou. "Só uma pessoa sabe quem está fazendo isso."  
  
"Quem?" Mais uma vez os quatro falaram juntos.  
  
"O próprio cara." E novamente eles caíram no chão. Shaoran se revoltou e pegou Tetsu pela gola da camisa.  
  
"Pare de brincar e fale de uma vez por que nos trouxe para este mundo!"  
  
Ele se soltou das mãos de Shaoran. "Bem, percebi que ninguém neste mundo seria capaz de derrotá-lo, foi então que, enquanto estava procurando por pessoas de outro mundo, senti a aura mágica de 3 pessoas, que eram vocês. Admito que fiquei muito admirado quando vi que vocês eram apenas adolescentes. Eu não tive outra escolha a não ser puxá-los para este mundo. Só vocês três podem derrotar tal peste e enquanto esta pessoa estiver viva, muitos desastres poderão aparecer."  
  
"E por que eu vim aqui também sendo que não tenho poder mágico?" Tomoyo estava curiosa.  
  
"Ah? É mesmo, você veio por engano, mas às vezes pode ser útil."  
  
"O que disse?!"  
  
"E o que devemos fazer para voltarmos para o nosso mundo?" Eriol já sabia da resposta, mas falou isso para que seus amigos possam escutar.  
  
"Só quando derrotarem este ser poderoso."  
  
"O que? Além de sermos obrigados à vir para este lugar, só podemos voltar quando derrotar esta pessoa?"  
  
"Infelizmente só há esta saída."  
  
"E as outras pessoas com poderes mágicos sabem da nossa existência?"  
  
"Não. Saibam que isso é um segredo de vocês, ninguém pode saber que vocês são os escolhidos. O único que sabe além de vocês, sou eu."  
  
"Hunf, mas isso vai demorar muito, e quanto a nossa vida no Japão? Como fica?"  
  
"Eu não sei o tempo exato daqui e de lá. Pode ser que um dia aqui vale um segundo, minuto, hora ou até semanas do seu mundo. Não se precipite senhor Shaoran, tudo dará certo."  
  
Quando terminaram a conversa perceberam que a noite já estava reinando no céu. Não tinham lugar para ficar muito menos dinheiro para ficarem em uma pousada. Mas o velho Tetsu ofereceu-lhes sua casa para dormirem e tomarem banho, embora Tomoyo não tenha gostado desta idéia. Eles estavam famintos e enquanto Tetsu fazia a janta, Tomoyo e Sakura foram tomar banho, para aliviar um pouco as tenções e a preocupação que estava para vir. 


End file.
